Conventional printing processes often result in various image related defects such as lines that resemble a corduroy or vinyl record-like appearance. For example, one significant challenge associated with ultraviolet gel ink processes is that such corduroy-like image defects are an inherent byproduct of jetting ink onto a substrate to form an image while the substrate is moving on a media path.